


Poems I write that gives me danganronpa vibes

by ShootingStarsAtNight



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, I even take poem request..?, basically everyone - Freeform, these might be a bit cringe., uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStarsAtNight/pseuds/ShootingStarsAtNight
Summary: Poems.
Kudos: 3





	Poems I write that gives me danganronpa vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poems about ehat I get from different scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give ne poem ideas. Be it something emo, or something normal. I probably already dound shy anf edgy. You would be correct.
> 
> Cringe-

In fear  
A piercing feeling in your chest  
So cold like the colour blue  
But it burns like a flame going out of control  
Locked away in the day to keep the demons at bay; alone

For the troubling thoughts that lock you in place  
Like a fly caught in a spider web left to die  
At the hands, at the hands of the hunter  
Who waits to consume you with heartless monologues of spite

When you go to sleep at night and the shadows  
The shadows walk at the foot of your bed and they smile  
And the ice in your chest intensifies  
But the fire burns, there to make it worse somehow

But the world goes on in colour  
A glass wall away from you, a different life all together, memories  
Running with smiles in their pockets to spare  
Running with laughs, that adourn them like jewellery

But alas, I am just here

Waiting for the next bad thing to happen,  
In fear


End file.
